Pancake Fiasco
by jory014
Summary: It all started with a simple, yet delicate pancake of perfection....to make a hell of a day....


Yes, I know.. why make a one shot when I can just update my stories hahahaha! XD..

Oh well, I just hope you guys would love this.. this is a story inspired from the story of **Endless Question **titled **Mutual Attraction **...

Well, actually somehow the story reminded me a scene that just happened months ago, with the guy from my one shot **Petrified Heart**... (it happened after Petrified by the way for those who have read it...) so, I was sort of inspired..so here I am doing this lol..

ENJOY!!! ^-^

* * *

**Pancake Fiasco**

* * *

It was a normal day in Gakuen Alice, with me and Natsume have finally grew apart. But despite the fact, we still hang out as a gang, along with Tsubasa, Ruka, Aoi and Yuu. Yet, even if we're just mere acquaintances sometimes we still get together and laugh as if nothing happened between us, the painful days happened like a bliss.

It was a nice morning, with the sun glared at my face, the clouds we're perfectly cerulean blue. Then I stretched my arms and heard a grumble on my stomach, somehow making me chuckle at my pathetic appetite. Then I realized it was Tuesday, a day where one stars get to eat PANCAKES!! Yes, my favorite breakfast. So, I quickly took a shower and dressed up as I rushed to the wooden stairs of Gakuen Alice's middle school dorm for my precious, fluffy, sweet pancakes are limited.

And I finally reached the cafeteria, forgetting about Tsubasa, Natsume, Ruka, Yuu and Aoi I quickly lined up to finally get my breakfast, and I was sooo lucky to get the last one. But to my dismay as I picked up the utensils from the sides. Then the gang themselves went my way, as they greeted their usual greetings.

"Hahaha, look at her, getting crazy at those pancakes as usual... " chuckled Tsubasa, whilst the others did the same, except for a certain someone with crimson pools.

"Tch.." was hall the lad can say as he went closer to me, and muttered endlessly at my ear. "Can I have your pancakes instead?" I was definitely surprised, for he was a special star with a special star cousine served at his table that's filled with all kinds of delicious food whilst I have just this one, piece of fluffy goodness, oozed in hot, sweet maple syrup.

"Hmf, Why would I..." I uttered with disbelief and anger. 'after all the pain you let me through, after for not talking to me for like a year, here you are asking me to give me MY PRECIOUS PANCAKE...'

"No way, and not a chance will I give you my pancake..." Then I motioned away from the scene with a snobbish look on my face as my made my way to the utensils. Then I place my plate at the table for a while to get the utensils and some drinks, then when I came back it was gone, my hazel pools grew wide in worry.

"Where's my pancake?! Where's my PANCAKE?!" I exclaimed in panic whilst my friends just laughed at my reaction for the missing piece of bread. "HEY, its not funny you know!!" I whined with puppy dog eyes, then I searched and searched as I glanced at every corner, and when I turned to another direction I saw a raven haired guy, holding a plate with one piece of pancake... MY one piece of pancake! I was filled with fury as I marched angrily towards him, not caring about the scene I'm making for it was a precious pancake from heaven above. Then I pulled his behind roughly and grasped the other end of the plate.

"LET GO IF IT, NATSUME!!" I mustered angrily. And he's just smirking at me. YES SMIRKING!

"No way, just give me this pathetic pancake and I'll give you my breakfast for today..." as he tried to raise the pancake high for me to reach, but to his dismay my grip was soo great, and he can't even move an inch. HA!

"I DON'T CARE! THEN WHY WON'T YOU EAT YOURS THEN!" then I tried to pull it into my direction, whilst I gave him a slap on the back.

"Because I'd rather eat pancakes today." then he pulled with grace force making the plate make a sharp turn, as my fluffy, delicious, pancake flew across the air, and landed splatted on the white marble, tiles. When it touched the ground, he quickly picked it up with his bare hands and placed it back on the plate, and finally handed it back to me.

"Hey, I'm really sorry, I did-"

"WHATEVER! YOU CAN HAVE IT FINE!" I shouted as I marched angrily away from the cafeteria, with him following behind me, still holding the pancake that was once pure and edible.

"Wait, Mikan! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" he apologized over and over. Then when I reached the door and opened it roughly I once again faced him, with fury on my hazel orbs.

"If you could have just asked nicely.. I could have shared it to you at least you know! Know I have to do the exams with an empty stomach.. THANKS A LOT NATSUME.." I avouched sarcastically as I closed the door before he could even muster a word and made my way to the halls, with my stomach crying for those fluffy, soft, pancakes.

* * *

Then I sat in class that early morning, with my stomach begging for food as I read my notes, since it was midterms. And today was exclusively a day FOR THAT MONSTROUS JINNO! I sighed at the thought as I heard a the door opened with a creaking sound, as it revealed two gleeful teens.

"Hey, Mikan!! That was nice show a while ago... Natsume, picking up the pancake and knelled for forgiveness..damn that was rich!" the brown haired man laughed whilst his best friend laughed a long side of him.

"Yeah...! did you see the way he picked it up and placed it back on the plate?! Its as if it wasn't food!" I laughed at the same time scowled inwardly at their remarks, 'great, they just made me remember that damn scene...'

"Hehehe, I know.. I guess I'll just leave you guys for a while..." Then I quickly exited the room, with a figure suddenly knocking me down on the hard wooden floor, and low and behold it was the guy I hated to see, panting very hard as if he ran a lot of miles.

"Mikan! I'm glad I've finally found you.." he said as he stood up and grabbed my hand, I slapped it away and stood on my own, turning my back as if I heard nothing.

"Oh, please, don't be mad, here.. take my rabbits just please be mad at me..." he pleaded, as he shoved the money at me, and I just pushed his hands away, and glared at him.

"Just leave me alone Natsume... and take your money with you... really... just do..." then I walked away. But to my dismay he ran in front of me and forcefully placed the 20 rabbits on my palm and ran away.

"HEY! I SAID I DON'T WANT YOUR MONEY!!!" I growled.

"Please take it, it will bother me while I'm no my mission tonight so please just take it...BYE!" then he disappeared from the scene.

"GET BACK HERE!" I screamed and dashed off for another wild goose chase...definitely making a scene...

And it all this mess... was just caused by a simple, piece of bread that we call pancakes...

* * *

Okay, believe it or not..that was actually a true story... hehehe..

it wasn't just craziness... XD...

well, I hope you guys enjoyed it ^-^..

please do check out my other stories as well: **Petrified Heart, Realistic Chimera, The light of my life, The light of my life(the series) **and my other one shots...

Please do review ^-^


End file.
